


Friends of Friends

by dancinbutterfly



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Blind Date, Blind jokes, Blindness, First Dates, Foggy Never Went To Columbia, Holding Hands, M/M, Meddling, Misunderstandings, matt is still daredevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: Karen sets Matt up on a blind date. Ha frigging hah. Yeah, his date doesn't think that's a funny joke either.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue_dreams (raegan_1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/gifts).



> Written for my little 700 Followers Fic Prompt open call thing. This particular prompt was "alt first meeting, blind date" for sue-dreaming
> 
> It is my firm belief that you can't write a fic about blind dates in Daredevil fandom without addressing the blindness that shapes Matt's daily life. I also believe that he has a sense of humor and he flat out says in NvM that he doesn't mind so I approached this from that angle. 
> 
> Ableism is not okay, neither is assuming that people pretending to be blind is okay. Don't get mad at Foggy here yall. He thought he was being messed with and was trying to do the right thing. :D

This is Karen's fault. Most things in his life involving people are. 

He is standing here, loitering around the southern lion statue at the New York Public Library, at four in the afternoon when he should be working. He probably looks like an idiot too, holding a single long-stem rose in a new, too-stiff sweater, both of which Karen assured him are red, all by himself doing nothing.

Well. Not nothing. Technically, he's waiting for a date.

A blind date.

“Oh come on it’s a little funny,” Karen had protested when he made a disgusted noise at the very suggestion. 

"Yes, because I've never heard a blind joke before." Matt shot back, dry as a bleached bone in a desert. "Not once in my whole life."

"He's a great guy, Matt. A genuinely, legitimately great guy. He's an Ivy League lawyer bourgeois pig too. You'll get along great."

"Which school?" 

"Yale."

"Better than Princeton. I mean, you have a choice and you willingly choose New Jersey? What does that say about you?"

"Matt. Go. I know its a - hey, don't give me that face - arranged date but do this. For me. Please. He's Marci leftovers and she keeps hassling to try and find something to do with him."

Matt had gone to law school with Marci. She's a barracuda and was his constant partner for any partner and group assignments in their shared classes because, according to her, "You're clearly doing better than everyone else in our section and I don't settle for less than the best." That assessment was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said about him. They always got As and sometimes, like now, he really regrets introducing Karen to her.

"All right. But nothing romantic. Or embarrassing."

"You got it, boss."

At the time, he hadn't heard a lie. Yet here he was, stuck doing something both romantic and embarrassing. Damnit.

"Are you- ? Oh my God you are. You have to be. Listen jerk, I'm sure Marci thinks it's amusing but pretending to be disabled just to make fun of me for taking the offer of going on a blind date is a dick move. It's super disrespectful to me and to blind people everywhere and you can tell her from me that I thought she was better than that kind of crap."

The voice came from over his left shoulder, the hand that the rose dangled from. The man was about his height, heavy build and ticked off.

"Seriously who does something like this?" He waves a hand through the air at Matt. "It's like she picked you out of all the assholes she knows on purpose just to punish me because I told her I was looking for something serious. Just because we can't all be free spirited sexual butterflies doesn't make this okay."

Matt blinks behind his glasses, dazed. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to meet someone here."

"Yeah.That's me. Foggy Nelson. Base of the south lion. Red shirt, red rose for a blind date. It's cute in a super offensive kind of way, the whole play on words thing."

"Okay. Um, well here take this." He holds the rose out in front of himself, directly in front like he would if the man were in front of him and not beside him like he knows he actually is and there it is. There's the penny dropping.

Foggy covers his mouth with his hands. "Oh my god. You're actually blind." 

"Yeah," Matt says, grinning because it's been a long time since anything this entertaining happened to him that didn't involve punching people.

"Oh, crap, that means I'm the asshole." He groans and drags his hands up through his hair before taking the rose. "Damnit. I'm sorry. I swear I'm not usually an asshole. I really did come here with an open mind. Mostly. And thanks for the rose. I waved it at you, by the way."

"Thanks. That's okay. Happens more than you'd think actually."

"People being assholes?"

"People thinking I'm pretending to be blind."

"I don't think that now and I swear to God I'm not some ablist jerk, and I'm not saying that because you've this handsome duck thing going on with your face and I am kicking myself for being a total dick. I am totally kicking myself of course because I mean damn. But I'm really not. I only thought that because I thought this whole thing was just Marci elaborately messing with me."

"She's not an ableist jerk either."

"No. She's not," Foggy concedes. "Listen, can I just apologize and then crawl off to die of humiliation in peace place?" Foggy asks. "I'm hunching my shoulders now. I look pretty pathetic I promise."

That makes Matt laugh really laugh. Yeah, he knew that, but it's nice not to have to ask Foggy what he's doing. His description is better than what he's actually picking up anyway. He wants to hear more, maybe even laugh more.

Karen is always saying he doesn't laugh enough. She's not wrong.

"I believe you and its okay. We just started. We can start over."

"Can we? I do know how to make a good impression. Honest."

"Sure. You go first."

"Awesome. Hi. Thanks for the rose. I'm Foggy Nelson. I've heard a lot about you and your work from my friend and I'm really excited to meet you." Then he chuckles. "How was that?"

"A plus," Matt declares and holds out his right hand to shake. "I'm glad to meet you too. It's always nice to meet someone who's believes treating others with respect and backs that up with action."

Foggy's temperature spikes upwards in his face as he blushes. "Shut up."

"Can't. I'm no good with non-verbal cues." Foggy snorts at that which makes Matt preen a little inside. When Foggy finally takes his hand, it's large, warm and soft with slightly roughened patches from typing and writing. He likes they way it feels in his. "I'm Matt Murdock."

"Hang on. Are you from Hell's Kitchen?"

"Born and raised."

"Me too. I heard about you when you were a kid, what you did, saving that guy crossing the street."

It's MAtt's turn to freeze. He can't remember the last time he talked to someone about the accident, about the time in his life when he had a family, when he was normal. It's both violently shocking and strangely comforting to be faced with a connection to that now again after more than twenty years. "I-I just did what anyone would have."

"Bullshit. You're a hero."

"I'm really not."

"Come on. You got your peepers knocked saving that old guy."

"They didn't get knocked out."

"Good because that'd be weird, no offense."

"No. None taken. I like this, not dancing around things like I'm made of glass." He ducks his head. "I hate that."

"Yeah. You're just a man right? A really, really good looking man." Then his fingers clench almost reflexively around Matt's. But they don't let go.

"You're still holding my hand," he points out, feeling breathless.

"Am I?"

"Yeah. You are."

"Do you want me to let go?"

Matt shakes his head. "No."

"Okay." Foggy shifts his grip and suddenly their fingers are laced together. Matt this the sensation is not unlike the times he's been kicked in the ribs, a violent force knocking the air from his lungs and sending him flying through empty space, only a million times better. "So what do you want to do?"

"I, um, I was thinking we could go to this place I know. Get something to eat maybe?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Well, you already agreed to one blind date, so I thought…" Matt trails off and Foggy laughs again. He really likes the sound of his laugh.

"I'm smiling," Foggy says. "Because I definitely want to go on a date with you. Any type is cool with me, blind or otherwise. Just lead the way.”


End file.
